All because of that water balloon bucket
by Dream Satori
Summary: A new girl joins the South Park 4th grade class. She immediately hits it off with Wendy and Bebe and the rest of the popular girls. What about the rest of the class? OC's may be needed Send just in case.
1. The Start

Ashter Hinatawa

Gym Before School

" Craig your'll never get a girlfriend unlike me" said clyde talking with a tooth pick in his mouth. "Hey I did too have a girlfriend in kindergarten!" said craig. Clyde snorted "Ya in kindergarten. I'll give you a bet if you can get a girlfriend by friday ill give you 20 dollars.". "Your on clyde!" said Craig.

Class.

"Ok class, This is Ashter Hinatawa." said Mr. Garrison. "Damn that girl is hot." whispered clyde to craig. Ashter went and sat down next to Wendy and they were chatting it up not that Mr. Garrsion cared. "Wanna sit with us at lunch!" said wendy. " Would I?!" said ashter. "I gotta show you this game that is so hip in my old school at recess." said Ashter. "Cool!" said red. "Cool hat." said Ashter to craig. "You too." said Craig.

P.E. Class

"Ok since most of you, Most of you! Passed the last fitness test I'll let you kids have a water balloon fight." said the gym teacher. The kids went crazy. "Cartman your not on my team!" said kyle. "Were gonna kill you!" said Clyde to stan. "Oh yeah?-" said clyde. " Shut up! two people on each team you have 2 minutes to get your team!" said the gym teacher. Ashter walked over to craig's gang all shylike. "Uh craig can i work with you." said ashter. "Uh yea." said craig. "Ok." said Ashter. "Ok maggots start!" said the gym teacher. Cartman Got pelted with water balloons. "The fuck!" said cartman. "Thats what you get you fatass!" said kyle. cartman attempted to throw a water balloon at kyle but it only got 1 foot in front off him. Kenny walked on top on the water balloon and slipped and it and landed on a side of a book standed on its side. "They killed kenny!" said Stan. "You bastard!" said Kyle. Cartman threw a water baloon at craig and it hit him. Kyle threw a balloon back at him. "WARRRRR!" said Cartman. People were taking sides. All the idiots and people like butters were on cartmans side. All the non idiots were on Kyle side. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" came from cartman's side. Ashter snuck over behind cartman and dumped a Bucket of water and water balloons on him. "Ha ha! You just got owned!" said Stan. "Is it that easy!" said Ashter. "Bwhahahahaha!" said Clyde.


	2. Fun with Ashter

Yipee its my second chapter I love to write bout Craig x Oc stories but I also am going to write what happens when the south park 4th graders go to Boarding school! Thanks 3 I hope you enjoy! Thx for Reading.

* * *

Class before the end of the day

"You guys should totally come to my place!" said Ashter. "Ok Should be fun!" said Bebe. "Where do you live?" said Annie. "Oh my dad is building a new really nice hotel in south park, The new Hotel Richardson." said Ashter. "Ooooh I heard about that hotel! Its a chain isn't it?" said Wendy. "It is!" said Ashter looking proud.

At Ashter's hotel.

"Whoa this hotel is super high end!" said Wendy. "I guess." said Ashter. "lets go to get a snack from our chef!" said Ashter. They went and sat at a table. "Oh hello Ashter I see you've Made some friends." said A waitress. "Mhm Shery. Please get us the snack menu." said Ashter.

"Super duper cool!" said Red. "Yup." said Cartman. "Your going to have to pay for your own snack Cartman." said Ashter. "Respect my authoritah!" said cartman. "Go kill yourself!" said Ashter. "Not a very nice thing to say to a kid who did nothing to you." said Cartman. "Just fuck off." said Bebe. "You threw a water balloon at Craig." said Ashter, "That's enough reason for me.". "Hahahaha! You got a crush on Craig!" said Cartman laughing. "Go away!" said Wendy. "Why are you here anyway!" said Bebe. "Just here on some business." said cartman. "Here are your menus ladies." said Shery, The waitress. "Whoa even your snack menu is super high end!" said red. "What kind of business?" said Ashter demanded. "You know here to check out the new hotel." said Cartman.

"What are your choices ladies." said shery. "Strawberry shortcake." said Bebe. "Vanilla cake." said Ashter. " Chocolate moose." said Wendy. "A chocolate chip brownie." said Red.

"Oh sherry can you have someone deliver that upstairs to my room I don't want to be near this tub of lard." said Ashter sweetly. "Certainly sweetie." said shery. Ashter gets up. "C'mon I'll show you how to play that game and how to make your own characters!" said Ashter gleefully. They ran into the hallway away from Cartman and into the lobby onto the stairs and in Ashters room.

It was fun showing them how to play.

Ashter chose to be Satori.

Red chose to be Kaguya

Wendy chose to be Reimu

Bebe chose to be Sanae

"Lets go to the pond!" said Ashter. "Nah I have to go home." said Wendy sipping on her Chocolate moose. "Me too." said bebe. "Me too." said red. "That's ok! I'm gonna go to the mall instead See ya!" said Ashter. "Bye bye!" said Bebe. Ashter got up and went to the lobby. She dialed a number on her phone and in no time a limousine was there. She stepped into the limo and It drove off. "Where to Ms. Richardson?" said the driver. "Go to the mall but first get this person Cartman on a big wheel to stop following us." said Ashter. "As you wish." said the driver.

At the mall.

"Ashter?" said Craig. "Hi Craig what are you doing here?" said Ashter being cute. "Uh well my dad is getting a new Kitchen set for us." said Craig. "Cool. Wanna go to the arcade and play some games with me." Said Ashter. "Sure." said Craig. Ashter grabbed his hand and ran to the arcade. Ashter stopped at DDR. Also know as Dance Dance Revolution. "Lets play two player on this!" said Ashter. "This is gay." said Craig. "Not if your with a girl!" said Ashter. "That's what she said." said Clyde. "Hey!" said Ashter. "Oh its starting!" said Craig. Craig sucked at it but Ashter but average. "Craig sucks at this." said Clyde, "But you rock.". "Stop flirting!" said Craig. "Yep!" said Ashter. Two imaginary Rocks hit Clyde's head. "That was awesome when you Dumped that bucket on Cartman's head. Your awesome." said Craig. "Mhmm!" said Clyde rubbing his head. "Thanks Craig!" said Ashter.


End file.
